1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hockey stick system and more particularly pertains to a hockey stick system fabricated of a plurality of composite layers molded in such a way as to produce a geometric change in the shaft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This invention relates to an improved hockey stick system. In particular, it is made from fiber reinforced resin material molded in a tubular form using two internal tubes which can be separated to form openings or spaces between the tubes.
Hockey stick systems have traditionally been made from wood. Wood has been a convenient and traditional material to use but is limited in strength and weight. The wood stick is solid and can be made from a multi ply lamination in order to improve strength.
Recent developments have improved hockey sticks by making them out of metal such as aluminum. This sticks are typically made from a one piece extruded aluminum tube to which can be attached a blade and handle. The tubular construction offers a lighter weight and also easy attachment for the blade and handle.
More recent developments have advanced hockey stick performance by using composite materials such as fiber reinforced resins such as carbon fiber in an epoxy resin. These sticks are tubular in form to maximize strength and minimize weight.
The prior art discloses improved hockey sticks made with alternate materials, specifically composite materials such as fiber reinforced thermoset resins. Composite materials are attractive alternatives to wood, because there exists a large selection of fiber types and resin types, the combinations of which can produce a multitude of options suitable for replacement to wood. These composite laminates have the advantage of being stiffer, stronger, and less susceptible to environmental changes than wood.
One of the first patents describing composite materials used for hockey sticks is U.S. Pat. No. 4,086,115 to Sweet which discloses a tubular hockey stick manufactured using fiberglass fibers in a polyester resin made using a pultrusion process.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,419,553 and 5,303,916 to Rogers disclose an improved hockey stick made from composite materials, also made using the pultrusion process, with the addition of specific fiber orientation in order to improve the stiffness and strength of the stick.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,836 to Carroll and U.S. Pat. No. 5,746,955 to Calapp and U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,696 to Calapp and U.S. Pat. No. 6,241,633 to Conroy all describe tubular hockey stick systems made from fiber reinforced resin materials with specific fiber orientation in order to achieve desired performance characteristics.
The hockey stick system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of improved aerodynamics, strength and appearance.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for an improved hockey stick system. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.